


Refugio

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Tras unas sábanas y rodeados de almohadas, Sirius y Remus encontraron un refugio para ser ellos mismos y perdonarse.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Refugio

**Refugio**

No hay nada de sofisticado en la construcción de aquel refugio. Sólo son mantas viejas y raídas, una pila de almohadas para amortiguar lo que la alfombra puesta en el piso como protección contra los fríos pisos de piedra del castillo no puede ofrecer en confort, un libro, y la iluminación de una esfera de luz que Remus aprendió a conjurar desde segundo año para leer bajo las sábanas.

Nada más. Porque nada, ni nadie más, era necesario.

Más veces que no la cercanía de la luna llena coincidía con un día entre clases, pero eso no le impedía a Remus despegar su cama del muro y montar su refugio provisional por dos noches al mes: Una antes de que la luna completara su ciclo y una después.

—¿No sería más cómodo dormir en tu cama después de...? Ya sabes —le preguntó Sirius en una ocasión mientras le ayudaba a montar una sábana doble que serviría como techo de su refugio, y Remus encogió un hombro con actitud despreocupada.

—Supongo que sí, pero... Detesto estar en cama después de esa noche. Me hace sentir como si yo estuviera enfermo, y no lo estoy. Sólo tengo un... un problema.

—Un insignificante problema peludo —se sumó James al grupo, por su cuenta cargando la alfombra y desenrollándola a sus pies luego de haberle aplicado un hechizo aspirador para retirar el exceso de polvo.

—Y por comentarios como ese es que todos en la torre de Gryffindor no paran de preguntarle a Remus por su conejo con terrible comportamiento —agregó Peter, cargando las almohadas del armario de blancos que sólo salían cada cuatro semanas de ese lugar.

—No pasa nada, Peter —tranquilizó Remus los ánimos—. Además, es mejor que piensen eso que... la verdad.

Y ya que _la verdad_ , como él lo ponía, era revelarle al resto del alumnado que día a día convivían con un licántropo sin siquiera sospecharlo (bueno, Snape lo sabía luego del incidente del año pasado con el Sauce Boxeador, pero mejor no ahondar en agua pasada...), sin lugar a duda que era mejor pintar la escena de una mascota feral que una bestia nivel XXXXX viviendo inadvertidamente entre el alumnado.

En silencio, continuó Remus montando su refugio y sus amigos ayudándolo.

No siempre había sido así. No sino hasta aproximadamente un año atrás, después de la estúpida broma que le jugara Sirius a Snape y en la que pusiera en riesgo más vidas que las de su acérrimo enemigo.

A la mañana siguiente de aquel evento, después de curar sus heridas y enterarse de los sucesos de la última noche, Remus había escuchado el relato pormenorizado con el que Dumbledore le explicó lo ocurrido. Cómo Sirius había traicionado su confianza absoluta, y como James había demostrado ser incluso más valiente de lo que se pensaba para un Gryffindor -valiente y estúpido, dicho sea de paso. Además en sus manos había dejado libre la elección de decidir qué hacía con el castigo de Sirius, poniendo incluso a su disposición la posibilidad de expulsión... Pero con ojos vidriosos y la boca apretada, Remus había denegado con la cabeza.

—N-No es necesario hacer nada —había dicho con dificultad luego de varios intentos por conseguir que cualquier sonido emanara de sus labios—. Pero Severus... ¿Él...?

—El señor Snape sabrá mantener un secreto —había prometido Dumbledore, y con ello se cerró el asunto sin posibilidad de dar vuelta atrás.

Al menos públicamente. Porque en lo privado, aunque Remus escuchó paciente la larga retahíla de disculpas con las que Sirius expresó su arrepentimiento y prometió enmendar sus acciones, lo cierto es que algo cambió.

Eso quedó patente cuando la primera luna llena después de El Incidente (en un acuerdo tácito, así era como se referían a lo ocurrido) Remus pidió estar a solas durante la transformación, y también por primera vez en una temporada, lo pasó terrible sin la compañía del perro, el ciervo y la rata que había adoptado como miembros de su manada.

No habría de pasar otra luna llena antes de que Remus empezara con el ritual de su refugio, primero con una sábana que lo apartara del resto, después con la alfombra, y en realidad los cojines habían sido sugerencia de Peter... A poco más de un año de El Incidente, el lobo no había vuelto a correr con su manada, pero una pantalla de normalidad entre todos ellos era lo que persistía.

Además... Había esperanza. Remus no los había excluido del todo.

Luego de tres meses en los que Remus se recluyó en su refugio después de la luna llena, sin importar cuán herido se encontrara, Sirius tuvo suficiente y decidió que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Remus estaba en su derecho de poner distancia entre ellos por la traición sufrida, de apartarse de él si así lo prefería, pero no a costa de su propia seguridad. Ahí donde su instinto de protección terminaba por resultar contraproducente para su persona y se convertía en daño autoinducido por la soledad, Sirius iba a intervenir. Y lo hizo amarrando a la cola de Wormtail una barra de chocolate que después éste introdujo al refugio y fue bien recibida. Tanto así que no volvió a salir, y sólo después de un incesante interrogatorio consiguió Sirius descubrir que Remus había aceptado el regalo, y después le había ofrecido a Wormtail espacio en una de sus almohadas.

A la siguiente luna llena, Sirius había hecho un segundo intento, esta vez con Prongs. Y claro, James se había opuesto por lo ridículo de su plan.

—¿Pretendes comparar una rata con un ciervo casi adulto? —Había expresado James su desaprobación por el plan, pero Sirius no había cejado en su empeño, de tal modo que tras muchos ruegos, amenazas y súplicas, Prongs había hecho una entrada estelar al refugio de Remus trayendo consigo una manta con relleno de pelo mágico que conservaba mejor el calor que la lana y casi llevándose consigo la sábana que servía de techo, pero en cualquier caso, siendo recibido como uno más del grupo.

Al tercer mes, Sirius sabía que era el turno de Padfoot, y consigo trajo como ofrenda de paz un libro que desde tiempo atrás tenía guardado en el fondo de su baúl esperando por el momento idóneo para compartirlo con Remus porque sabía que a éste le encantaría, pero... No pudo. Sentado con el lomo recto y el libro entre sus fauces, Padfoot permaneció quieto como si esa fuera la orden de su amo y observando el punto de la entrada donde la orilla de dos sábanas se traslapaban entre sí.

La tensión creció hasta ser insoportable, con Padfoot esperando un llamado que quizá nunca llegaría, hasta que lo hizo...

—Puedes entrar, Pads... Siempre eres bienvenido —le llamó Remus desde el interior del refugio, y Padfoot así le obedeció, abriendo con el hocico camino directo hasta Remus, e ignorando la masiva figura de Prongs en un rincón y a Wormtail comiendo de un tazón de frituras, se acostó al costado de Remus y se refugió ahí.

El libro fue un obsequio bien recibido, una verdadera ofrenda de paz, y como Remus no era la clase de persona capaz de guardar resentimientos por situaciones que realmente estaban más allá de su control, en visitas posteriores pasó de acariciarle la cabeza a pasarle la mano por el lomo y después dormir una siesta abrazado a Padfoot.

Y eso, en opinión de Sirius, era la mejor garantía de que sus pecados habían sido perdonados.

Sólo hasta séptimo curso volvió Remus a acceder que él y sus compañeros se reunieran durante las lunas llenas y salieran a pasear por los terrenos del Bosque Prohibido, pero su manía del refugio perduró como siempre un día antes y uno después de su transformación, y con ello la estancia de su manada cuando era posible.

No siempre fue así. A veces James tenía sesión de estudio o rondas de prefecto, y a veces Peter se reunía con su grupo de Gobstones o con la chica de sexto curso con la que a ratos salía, pero Sirius nunca faltó a ninguna hora dentro del refugio.

O habría que decirlo así, Padfoot nunca lo hizo.

—Este libro es en verdad bueno —murmuró Remus en una de las ocasiones en las que eran ellos dos en la protección del refugio, Remus de espaldas sobre una pila de almohadas y poniendo una mueca cada vez que cambiaba de página porque se había fracturado la pata la noche anterior, y esa mañana Madame Pomfrey sólo había podido hacer remiendos con su muñeca para que sanara.

Con la enorme cabeza canina puesta en su estómago, Padfoot dio muestras de haberlo escuchado con un gemido totalmente canino. Daba risa, pero ellos dos se habían vuelto proficientes en el lenguaje gutural de los canes, aunque por una vez, Remus no estuvo satisfecho.

—Puedes volver a ser tú aquí adentro, ¿sabes? —Dijo Remus con tranquilidad, avanzando otra página y poniendo otra mueca—. De vez en cuando me gustaría tener tu compañía.

Padfoot le observó con los mismos ojos que no cambiaban entre él y su versión humana y volvió a su forma original, quedando de lado y todavía con la cabeza en el estómago de Remus.

—Pensé que... —La voz de Sirius estaba ronca después de muchas horas de no uso. Así era siempre esos días en que pasaba más tiempo como Padfoot que como Sirius—. Asumí que no querrías tenerme aquí.

—¿Y a Padfoot sí?

—Padfoot es... su propio ser. Y no fue él quien te... —«Traicionó frente a Snape», suplió el cerebro de Sirius, pero sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, Remus entendió.

La boca de Remus se hizo una delgada línea, pero éste se recuperó rápido.

—Quizá antes... Al inicio... Ahora sólo puedo pensar que desperdiciamos tiempo, que no vale la pena estar molestos.

—¿Todavía lo estás?

—No.

—¿Y ya me has perdonado por lo que pasó con Snape y...?

—... no. —Remus exhaló—. Pero estoy en camino a ello. Puede que necesite más tiempo para eso, pero... —Haciendo a un lado su libro sin molestarse en marcar la página que leía, Remus extendió su mano y acarició el cabello largo de Sirius igual que hacía con el pelaje de Padfoot—. Pero es una tontería desperdiciar tiempo, ¿no crees? Especialmente ahora que es tan valioso.

Ya fuera que hiciera alusión a la cercanía de su graduación de Hogwarts o a la inminente guerra a la que se enfrentaba el mundo mágico, Sirius coincidió con él en ese punto.

—Antes cuando dije que me gustaría tener tu compañía, uhm... —Murmuró Remus, y un levísimo trazo de rubor en la punta de sus orejas lo traicionó—. Sé que nunca lo hablamos apropiadamente, y me callaré si no quieres discutirlo, pero-...

—No —interrumpió Sirius, extendiendo un brazo y tomando la mano de Remus sobre su cabeza—, me encantaría hacerlo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Después de, uh, ya sabes... Me pareció egoísta de mi parte pensar en esos términos lo que podía perder de ti si decidías que no querías ser más mi amigo, y ahora que estamos bien tenía miedo de sacarlo a colación porque... Nunca lo hablamos en realidad, ¿no?

—No. Ciertamente no.

En concreto, Sirius hacía referencia a los contadísimos besos que él y Remus habían intercambiado apenas la semana anterior a su gran debacle. No había sido nada más que eso, o quizá mucho más pero sin abordarlo como era debido, y después de El Incidente, toda esperanza parecía haberse perdido, excepto que...

—¿Puedo besarte? —Preguntó Sirius, y ante el corto asentimiento de Remus, éste jaló su mano y le besó en la muñeca—. ¿Puedo seguir?

La ruta que Sirius trazó por el brazo de Remus lo llevó directo a su cuello, mentón y labios, y éste no hizo más que recostarse mejor en su pila de almohadas y darle espacio a Sirius a su lado.

Todavía harían falta algunas lunas llenas e igual número de visitas a aquel refugio, pero Sirius y Remus de pronto no se sintieron presionados por el tiempo o las prisas. Acurrucados bajo una de tantas mantas y charlando de todo y nada, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sintieron ellos mismos de vuelta. Y a la vez no. Porque algo crucial había cambiado, o mejor dicho, había sido admitido entre los dos y no había retorno.

Faltaría darle forma, otorgarle un nombre, formalizarlo... Pero no había prisa. No desde la comodidad y protección de su refugio, donde amoldándose al cuerpo del otro, él y Remus por fin bajaron la guardia y se entregaron al descanso.

En cuerpo, y alma.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Vi una pic de Remus en un refugio rodeado de sus amigos en forma de animagos y no pude resistirme... La idea surgió como los hongos en los días húmedos. Espero les guste.


End file.
